


Mistletoe Mishaps

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Merry Christmas, Mistletoes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ribbons, eye fucking, the rest of Day6 is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: Brian's finally home in time for Christmas. Two weeks apart, and hours of pent up sexual tension later, he makes the biggest mistake of not giving you a proper kiss under that mistletoe at the party. You decide that it's time to take matters in your own hands.





	Mistletoe Mishaps

It had been weeks. Two bloody weeks and five days to be exact, since you had last been with Brian. If kissing him through your cellphone's camera were to be counted then it had been just a couple of hours ago—when you had wished him a safe flight, "kissed" him and very nearly broke down into tears saying, "See you later, baby."

Point is, he's right here in the very same room as you and yet it's as bad as having him on video call. Maybe even worse, because you can't even talk to him.

When you felt someone's hand on the small of your back earlier that night, you instantly knew it was Brian. Your heart leapt in your chest, his scent filling your nostrils. You realized how much you've missed him. But then he whispered in your ear, "Babe, the boys want me to sit with them." And just like that your heart sank, lower than the plunging backline of your black dress. You had worn it especially for him, for the day you'd see each other again, but you doubt he even saw what you were wearing. Leaving you with a pang in your heart and the memory of his warm hand on your freezing back.  
  
The game's been in progress for about a quarter of an hour now with everyone gathered around the table, cheering and laughing, Dowoon calling out the numbers from the bingo cage. You were on the sideline, watching, quietly sipping your champagne. Yes champagne because Wonpil had insisted on it instead of your usual beer during gatherings. It's Christmas after all, festive and such, or so he says. You wish you could sneak up to the kitchen, grab a beer and get drunk, force Brian to take you home.  
  
Fuck him.  
  
Literally.  
  
"D6!"  
  
"Oi! There's no D in bingo!" Sungjin shouts at Dowoon.  
  
"I was just making sure you were all still paying attention!" The boy laughs and everyone else with him.  
  
That was when you sensed it, somebody was staring at you from across the room. You look up and there he was, your boyfriend, listening to Jae or so it seems. He was eyeing you intently, as if he were willing you to look at him. You smile, he smirks, and just like that your face turns beet, goosebumps running all over your arms. He drinks from his glass, eyes never leaving yours, gaze boring holes through your soul.  
  
The temperature in the room just went up a few degrees.  
  
_Brian don't you dare._  
  
He smirks again. You know all too well he's playing with the champagne inside his mouth, giving you flashbacks of that very night he did something similar.  
  
They did say one shouldn't drink champagne by itself. So he had poured it on your belly button, and drank you with it, furiously lapping and sucking. The both of you ended up intoxicated that night, and not by any means from the drink.  
  
You stomach involuntarily clenches, recalling the feeling of his tongue on you.  
  
You can't believe he's actually doing this. Tonight of all nights, in public, among his friends.  
  
He smells the drink before taking another sip, swishing the drink in his mouth, knowing very well you remember. He swallows, smacking his lips. Your breath catches, mouth opens. He licks his lower lip, before biting on it ever so discreetly. You cross your legs, toes curling as much as your stilettos would permit, clearly too sexually deprived, that everything little thing he had been doing was coming off as erotic.  
  
You avert your eyes, to anywhere but him, but then you catch a glimpse of him playing with the champagne flute, stroking the stem with his forefinger a couple of times before leaving it to circle the rim with his thumb. Before you know it he has you looking him in the eyes again as he takes a swig, you, swallowing the saliva gathering in your mouth with him.  
  
He's now caressing your lips with his eyes, giving your neck a once-over, then down to the hollows of your chest, lower and lower.

He loosens his necktie, stretching out his neck.

"O69!"  
  
"BINGO!" Brian shouts, startling you, making you shoot straight up, your drink sloshing on your dress.  
  
"You're not even playing!" Wonpil smacks him on the arm.

Half of the table begins protesting, while the other half stares at you. You frown at Brian, hoping he knows he's ruined your Christmas.  
  
You make your way for the washroom, your boyfriend's rich chuckles echoing behind you.

 

You brace yourself on the washbasin, your reflection pitifully staring back at you, cheeks flushed red. You close your eyes only to lean in to an imaginary Brian, hugging you from behind, nuzzling on your neck.  
  
"Snap out of it!" you say out loud turning away from the mirror and sinking to the floor.  
  
You had almost come with the way Brian was teasing you.  
  
The look in his eyes. It was an invitation for sex. It was exactly how he looked everytime he undressed you. As he hovered above you, moving in between your legs. The same look he would stare you down with whenever you called out his name in the middle of making love.  
  
His teeth should have been nipping your lips, tongue exploring your mouth. No. They would have been better off on your breasts.  
  
It should have been your body his fingers were gliding on. Forefinger stroking your folds, his huge thumb on your—  
  
"Mmm," you moan. A strangled cry comes out of your lips, a cry of frustration. You can't believe you actually feel the need to relieve yourself then and there, if only it wouldn't put you to shame.  
  
_This is all his fault!_  
  
You get up to collect yourself, turning on the tap, closing your eyes, sobering up to the sound of running water.  
  
A few minutes later, you decide you're ready to go back out there, feeling like a human again. You'll just have to confront him or avoid him, if that's what it takes to get you through this party with your sanity intact. Soon enough you find out it's the former, because the moment you step out into the hallway, you find him leaning against the doorway across the hall, a boyish smile on his face.  
  
Your breath hitches, there's a mistletoe dangling above his head. You try to hide a grin, pleased that he's decided to make amends, underneath a mistletoe no less.  
  
You walk up to him slowly, trying not to show how eager you were to give it to him.  
  
"Hi." You pull on his loosened necktie, adjusting it.  
  
"Hi back at you, babe!" He smirks knowingly.  
  
You stand on tiptoes, hands on the lapels of his coat as you give him a peck on the lips. You lean in further to deepen the kiss, but he steps back and squeezes your arms. "Come on babe, they're waiting for us, it's gift giving time..." he says.  
  
You look up at him incredulously. Weeks of not being together and he would refuse you just like that? Did he not miss you?  
  
He hugs you with one arm and plants a kiss on your forehead as he drags you into the living room. You plaster a smile on your face, your best fake smile. Once this party ends someone's going to regret their actions.  
  
_Just you wait, Brian Kang. Just you wait._

 

"Come on babe," Brian says quietly, as he softly strokes your back. "Still upset about earlier?" He hugs you from behind, nuzzling your hair.

"Don't go there Bri." you reply sharply. He hugs you tighter, burying his face onto your neck. You resist the urge to sweep your hair aside and give him proper access, not let his warm breath tempt you.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." You move from his embrace. Another second with him and you might just fold and give in.  
  
"Come to bed soon, don't make me wait too long..." His voice fades as you shut the door to the bathroom behind you.

  
  
Brian wasn't wrong, you were upset. Too upset, that you decided to trade the shower for the tub, soaking yourself in the warm water instead, taking your time knowing he was just out there waiting for you. Still upset, that ever since you'd left the party, you've been thinking of ways to exact revenge on him.  
  
But then again... Maybe he was just tired, maybe he would make it up to you as soon as you lay next to him in bed.  
  
So you don your sexiest lingerie, a lacy black ensemble. His favorite color on his favorite fabric, the one that barely left anything to imagination. It'll definitely excite him, you're so sure of it. You step into the bedroom, ready to give him a second chance, only to find out that he wasn't ready for anything. Brian was sleeping soundly, hugging a pillow, when he could have been hugging you.  
  
You were furious, about walk out, when from the corner of an eye you see the gift you'd received from the party's Secret Santa. It was wrapped festively in grand bows of red and gold, a mistletoe to top it off. A smile forms on your face.

_Thank you Kim Wonpil._

  
  
You purposely make the bed dip as you sit beside Brian, tapping his arm to check how deep in sleep he was. When was he never anyway? He barely even stirs as you remove the pillow in his arms.  
  
_Perfect._  
  
You bring his wrists together, tying a satin ribbon around them, before pulling his sleepily heavy arms over his head, looping the excess fabric through a carving on the headboard. You'd never thought those intricate designs would be of any use until today.  
  
Contented with how you've made good use of Wonpil's gift wrapping you straddle Brian, putting a bit of pressure on his stomach in an attempt to awaken him as you whisper in his ear, "This is what you get for being a naughty boy..."  
  
He was warm beneath you, shirtless, only ever sleeping in his boxers. Your eyes travel through his upper extremities. _God he's so beautiful..._  Or did you just miss him so much? Both. Definitely. His solid warmth, how he feels, how he tasted, how gorgeous he was now that you were seeing him with your very own eyes.  
  
You lean in to kiss him on the lips. A tentative peck, followed by another. Still no response. With parted lips, you kiss him fully, tongue tracing his supple lips. His mouth opens slightly, a reaction, although involuntary. You dive in nonetheless, licking his teeth, nipping and nibbling his lips. You give his jawline the same attention, letting his stubble tickle your mouth as you left marks for him to discover in the morning after. Moving onto his ear, you sucked on his lobe and nipped at his helix, before blowing a breath of hot air in his ear.  
  
Brian flinches, finally, and very slowly he opens his eyes.  
  
"Babe... What the—"  
  
He realizes the situation he's found himself in—hands tied up, you on top of him. He tugs at his bonds, manages to loosen a knot, but not enough to set himself free. He's about to protest when your mouth comes in contact with his.  
  
"Oh no, what have you gotten yourself into baby?" you say as you come up for air, lips still slightly pressed on his.  
  
If he had anything to say, he had forgotten all about it as you had began licking on his neck. His Adam's apple bobs in his throat as he gulps. It's the most he can do, speechless, as you nipped his collarbones next, dipping your tongue in the hollows.  
  
You don't give him time to savor the sensations as you move to his chest and onto his nipple, working on it with your mouth, making sure that it puckers up into the hardest bud it possibly can, blowing on it for good measure.  
  
He groans loudly, now fully awake. The way he's looking down at you, eyes smoky from sleep, made him even sexier.  
  
"Babe, get me out of this!" he speaks in a husky voice, thrashing as you palmed him.  
  
"Nuh-uh Brian, it's too late for that now! You should have finished what you started, you could have fucked me over the sink but no, you tortured me..."  
  
"You're so kinky!" He tries to grab your hand as you tied another ribbon around his wrists, making sure he doesn't free himself after his first attempt. "I was only gone a few days. Babe, hey, listen to me..."   
  
"Kinky? Me?! Well you're a fucking living and breathing porn you know that?! And it wasn't days Brian! It was weeks! Two weeks and—"  
  
"—Five days! I know y/n, I know. Didn't you think I'd be counting too? Babe, please, let me touch you too!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have slept on me..."  
  
You take something from the bedside table and dangle it infront of him.  
  
"Oh, would you look at that, a mistletoe Brian! Where shall I hang this?"  
  
You place the mistletoe over his lips.  
  
"M-Merry Christmas," he stutters, obviously eager to play your little game.  
  
You lean in for a kiss, but pull away before your lips could even touch.  
  
"Babe, come on... I kissed you underneath the mistletoe earlier."  
  
"No Brian. _I_ kissed you."  
  
You let the mistletoe graze his chest.  
  
"Yes!" He says out loud as you stop on the nipple you had yet to touch. You raise an eyebrow. "I-I mean, yes, please..."  
  
You place a chaste kiss on it, already hardened from your earlier ministrations on its twin. But you still take the bud in your mouth, rolling it between tongue and teeth until it has him moaning.  
  
"That's for saying please..."  
  
You continue moving downward, letting the mistletoe hover over his navel.

"How about here?"

He nods enthusiastically in reply.

You kiss him there before dipping in your tongue and sucking, his stomach clenching from the contact.  
  
And then you see it, his happy trail. Your heart skips a beat knowing where it leads. You follow it with your eyes as it disappears beneath his boxers already forming a tent.  
  
_Oh god Brian, I missed you so much..._  
  
You abandon all rational thinking, throwing the mistletoe aside and pushing your face onto his boxers, breathing him in—a mix of his musky shower gel, fabric conditioner and his own natural scent—making your blood simmer.  
  
"That's so fucking hot babe! Let me go so I can smell you too! I'll treat you well, I promise!"  
  
You don't pay him any mind as you continue nuzzling his member, making it grow bigger and harder by the second.  
  
You know how much he's loving it as he bucks his hips, pushing his dick onto you, rutting against your face.  
  
"God, y/n, did you really miss me that much?"  
  
"Shut up Brian or I'll come right here, right now," you say pushing his hips down, doing all the work yourself, your mouth salivating from his scent, from the feeling of his hot member on your face.  
  
A thought suddenly enters your mind, an impulsive desire... You grab ahold of his thighs, squeezing, burying your face further onto him. Anything you can do to let the itch subside.  
  
_Don't do it!_  
  
_Do something!_  
  
You snap.  
  
"OWWW! You bitch!"  
  
You had bitten Brian through his boxers, almost not letting go if he hadn't began writhing.  
  
"Baby..." he groans as you pull away, his member twitching. "That felt so fucking good... Come on, touch me more. Bite me again..."

You decide that enough is enough. You pull down his boxers, the garter snagging on his engorged dick, making it spring up, standing proud, distended, precum leaking at the slit.  
  
You involuntarily lick your lips.  
  
Brian looked so sexy beneath you, engrossed in his own emotions, head pressed against the pillow, eyes closed, teeth gnashed together, hands curled into fists.  
  
"How's that for a dose of your own medicine, huh?"  
  
"LET ME FUCK YOU!" he snarls.  
  
"Watch your tone Brian."  
  
You push his dick down and straddle him, making him groan.

"Y/n! If you only knew how much I wanted to fuck you then and there!" He whines, bucking and grinding his hips against you, his erection creating friction between your legs—his way of showing his sincerity.  
  
"If you had been a good boy then you could have taken these off for me..." You speak in a sultry tone, as you reach for the clasps on your bra, letting them fall on him, leaving him speechless and staring at you wide eyed. "You could have held my breast in your hand, played with the nipple with your fingers." You dip your body forward and he's suddenly lunging for you.  
  
"Pleaseeeee..."  
  
You bend a little more, letting your nipple barely touch his lips, his tongue darting out to flick it.  
  
"You taste delicious..." He grins, as you push him back down. "Y/n, baby, let me eat you... Come on..." Brian groans as he pulls against the ribbons around his wrists, going back to straining his neck as far as it can go to get closer to you.  
  
You're completely conflicted as you watch him struggle beneath you. His tongue felt so good on you, it was only momentary, but you could already imagine how good it would feel if his entire mouth ate you.  
  
You couldn't even stop him from grinding underneath you, even if you tried, needing that friction so bad.  
  
This guy you're punishing, this naughty boy, who got himself tied up, he's the only one who can satisfy your needs. And right now, your needs were far greater than your anger.  
  
"You wouldn't kiss my lips, but you'd like to eat my breasts? Is that how it is Brian?"  
  
He nods fervently. "Please y/n! Come here. Let me make it up to you. I'll give you the best Christmas present ever!" He sticks his tongue out and licks the air, acting as if it were your breast, finishing off with a slurping sound as if sucking you.  
  
"Fuck you Brian!"  
  
Unable to keep up with the act any longer, you hastily lower yourself onto him.  
  
He definitely hasn't lost his touch, his mouth expertly giving your breasts the attention they needed so badly. You whimper and moan oblivious to the world, that you didn't notice that he had managed to come free from your makeshift ropes, not until he had taken both your breasts in his hands and pushed them full on his face.  
  
His hands quickly move down your body, stopping to squeeze your ass before pulling on your knickers.  
  
"Babe! Stop humping me! I can't remove it!" He growls, tugging the waistband down to no avail.  
  
You groan, missing the friction as you stop, legs a bit shaky as you lift yourself off him, scrambling to help him remove your underwear.  
  
He pushes you down on him without preamble, a shiver running down your spine as your naked sex comes in contact with his hot pulsating dick.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" You grab his hands before he could put them on your hips.  
  
Moving his hands upward and away from your body, you lick his torso, all the way from his stomach up to his neck, pushing his wrists down onto the matress, as they reach their destination above his head. "Mrs. Santa's in-charge tonight..."  
  
He swallows what he's about to say and nods for no reason, keeping his hands above his head as you let go.  
  
All anger out of your system, you smirk, pleased with how you had teased him. You're as ready as ever to fuck Brian.  
  
You grab his dick and give it a few strokes, moving up and down repeatedly, until you're satsified and give it a squeeze. You position the tip on your clit and begin rubbing, mouth salivating, his dick so hot against your folds. You rub it in with more purpose, making you even wetter.  
  
"Mmmmm Brian! This feels so good! I've missed this so much, so fucking much... Ahhhhh..."  
  
Eyes half-lidded with lust, you could barely see your boyfriend looking at you with so much hunger in his eyes, biting his lips, fighting for control as he holds on to the headboard, trying to give in to what you want.  
  
You feel yourself throb, know that it won't be long before you come, so you push him inside of you, crying out in relief as he filled you up. His dick, so huge, so hot, throbbing just like you.  
  
When you've accommodated his entire length, you pause, savoring the feeling of him buried deep inside you. "Babe, you're so fucking huge. Ugh... I've almost forgotten how big you were."  
  
One last kiss and you begin to move.  
  
It's Brian's turn to groan loudly as you gyrate on top of him, the sensations pushing him into overdrive. He forgos the act, grabbing your hips as you pushed against his chest, riding his dick up and down. Each descent, has him pushing you down on him as he thrusts his hips upwards. It's a heavenly experience—his fingers digging onto your hips, his dick penetrating you even further, your walls clenching around him. You go at it, pushing and pulling, riding him like there's no tomorrow, body slick with sweat, the stench of sex, heedy and intoxicating.  
  
"Babe, let me help you.." Brian rasps, as he sits up cradling your body in his arms. He tilts your body a little, exposing your neck and breasts. Unable to wait for him to advance, you push his head onto your chest, letting him suck and bite as he wished, as he pounds into you and you onto him.  
  
The both of you don't hold back with your moans and pants, calling each other's names, apathetic to your neighbors. You'd cry out in pleasure everytime he would hit your walls, his grunts muffled beneath your bare skin. Even the wetness beneath your legs was causing filthy squelching noises with each thrust, coupled with the slapping of his legs on your buttocks. You couldn't care less.  
  
Brian slowly moves his hands onto your shoulders, caressing them for a bit before showing his true intentions, pushing you down as you began to lower yourself on him, meeting you halfway, making the sensations even more erotic, more delicious. His heavy hands don't let go of you as he kept up with a certain rhythm, his mouth seemingly attached to your breasts, sucking on them like a lifeline, ravishing even the valley in between.  
  
The both of you keep going for a few more minutes until your movement becomes too erratic.  
  
"B-Brian! I'm coming!"  
  
"Don't! Not yet! Baby, hold on for a bit, I'm nearly there..." He speaks through gritted teeth.  
  
He thrusts into you a few more times with renewed fervor, until he tells you he's about to come and you finally let the tidal wave of orgasm hit you, coming together with him.  
  
You kiss him sloppily as he helps you ride it out, tongues meshing and stroking each other, warm bodies shuddering, breathing, heavy, slowly going to back to normal.  
  
When you've both calmed down, he takes you with him as he lies down in bed, cradling you so you're on top of him.  
  
"I missed you Brian. I missed you so, so much..." You tell him, as he carefully removes the loose strands of hair on your face before kissing you on the forehead.  
  
You close your eyes as you listen to him breathing, feel the steady rising and falling of his chest. You know he's about to fall asleep, completely spent, every second of your love making, worth the weeks of waiting.  
  
"I missed you more y/n... I'm glad I'm home."


End file.
